Heart and Soul
by MM
Summary: This is not my fic it is Lynsey's. It is very good.....Please Review thatnks


  
  
I don't own any of the HG characters. Please R&R.  
  
Heart and Soul  
  
"The heart has eyes which the brain knows nothing  
of."– Charles Perkhurst  
  
Scott was the first to open his eyes that morning. As  
he did the morning light poured into his vision  
blurring it for a brief moment. He sat up wearily and  
looked at the bed next to him.  
"Hey Auggie… c'mon wake up I think its almost  
breakfast time."  
"Scott man no one is gonna be up early and on time  
after last night." Auggie didn't even bother to open  
his eyes as he spoke.  
Last night. Scott smiled to himself as he though about  
how perfect it had been. The morp was a hit and will  
be back next year. Shelby looked beautiful, and he had  
finally gotten to tell her his feelings that were kept  
inside for too long. He loved her. And she loved him.  
She hadn't said the three words yet, but in her own  
way she had. It was all perfect, except what brought  
him back. He wasn't supposed to be in this bed right  
now. He was supposed to be at home. Working things out  
with his dad. Becoming normal again.  
  
  
Shelby walked out of the bathroom and looked around at  
her fellow bunk mates. Daisy had her head buried deep  
into her pillow. Kat's head laid contently to the  
side. Juliette laid in her bed with a perky smile as  
usual. It sickened Shelby to see someone who could  
even smile like that in her sleep. But Shelby was in  
too good a mood to let anything, even Jule's annoying  
habits, get her down. Shelby looked out the window  
across to the boys cabin and found two eyes looking  
back at her. She recongnized the eyes in a heartbeat  
as she felt herself melt. Scott was back. Granted he  
wasn't gone for long, but he was supposed to be gone  
for good. It was going to be over between them. But  
now, now it was just beginning. He had said he loved  
her and that was all that mattered to her right now.  
He loved her. For once someone who knew everything  
about her still loved her. But even as Shelby thought  
about this she began to feel doubt sneak in. Did he  
really love her for her? Did he understand why she was  
dirty and ashamed? Did he?  
Shelby shook these thoughts away and smiled at him  
through the window. He returned the smile. Shelby left  
her window. These were the thoughts that had almost  
caused her to lose him forever. And that wasn't what  
she wanted. She went back to the window and signaled  
at him to meet her outside. She trusted him but a  
little time in his arms was nice reassurance.  
  
  
Jules watched from her bed as Shelby looked out the  
window, presumably at Scott, and then looked lost in  
thought. Jules had always wondered what it was like in  
Shelby's head. She wondered what it was that had  
happened to Shelby, why she acted the way she did, and  
most of all Jules wondered what Shelby thought about  
her. Jules really liked Shelby deep down but she  
wasn't about to tell her that. Jules wondered though  
what Shelby really felt for her. Did she really hate  
her? Or did she too like her but not want to admit it  
openly? Shelby was everything that Jules wasn't. Jules  
wasn't strong, and didn't always say what she meant.   
Jules closed her eyes as Shelby left the window and  
went out the front door. She must be meeting Scott,  
though Jules. Jules was so happy that he had come  
back. Jules had the best night of her life at the  
morp. She was so glad that Shelby was able to be happy  
too. Jules always hated to see anyone, even Shelby, so  
down when she was so happy. Auggie and Jules had spent  
the whole night dancing, hugging, kissing when Peter  
wasn't looking… They did everything that Jules would  
hope would be in they're future. Together.   
Jules climbed out of bed and headed toward the  
bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that she  
had obviously gained weight. She vowed privately to  
cut back some. Auggie would hopefully not notice but  
he always seemed to realize when she so much as left  
some lettuce on her plate. He just did it cause he  
cared but he forgot sometimes that it was her body and  
she knew what her weight should be. Looking at herself  
she reassured her conscience. I know how much, and I  
won't lose too much. I won't because its under  
control.  
  
  
The breakfast bell rung throughout Horizon as everyone  
moaned to life, still droggy from the morp. David and  
Ezra woke up simotaneously and the bickering began  
quickly.  
"Last night was such a blur. I guess its because Daisy  
was such a great dancer," David smirked,"Oh wait you  
wouldn't know."  
"Guess not, Davey but I could really care less." Ezra  
tried his best to ignore the remark that made his  
blood boil.  
"Dav-id. Not Davey. Get it right Ezzzzzzzzzzzzz-ra."  
"Step off Davey." Auggie appeared from the bathroom  
door.  
"Thanks Aug, but I can handle him. The question is…  
can he handle Daisy?" Ezra smiled to himself at his  
own sarcastic remark. Suprisingly David had no  
comeback. He just smiled a sly grin and went on his  
way.  
"I've got the question of the day," David said in a  
mock talk show voice. "Where's Scott?"  
"He woke me up this morning and then I think he left  
to go have a tryst with Shelby."  
"A tryst? Barrio boy uses a big word!" David remarked.  
"And I bet you don't know what it means." Scott had  
been at the door and finally came through, startling  
David from behind.  
"Hey Scott why don't you-" David was cut off by a  
knock on the door.  
Scott opened it. Jules stood there.  
"Is Auggie ready for breakfast?" She was shivering.  
"Nope," Auggie called from inside."Give me a sec and  
I'll be right out."  
"Ok. Hurry its cold! Hey Scott how was the early bird  
love fest?" Jules gave him her little playful smile.  
"I plead the fifth. Or whichever one says that you  
don't have to say a thing."  
"Ready." Auggie was at the door next to Scott. "You  
coming man?"  
"Actually I'll walk with you to the girls dorm, but I  
wanna wait for Shelby."  
They walked down to the girls dorm leaving the ever  
dangerous Ezra and David behind.  
Jules stuck her head in the dorm and told Shelby that  
Scott was outside. Then she and Auggie walked toward  
the dining hall.   
Scott was looking at his feet kicking rocks around,  
when Shelby and Daisy emerged from the dorm.   
"Hey Daisy, your looking particularily dark today."  
"Its all for you. Where's David? And Ezra."  
"Duking it out for you in our cabin. Personally I  
don't understand it."  
"For little ole me?"  
"Yeah we know you love it," Shelby said with a sly  
grin.  
"Its dramatic, its Shakespearean, its so-"  
"You." Shelby finished it for her.  
"Shel ya wanna go get some food?"  
"Do I ever." Shelby smiled and took his arm.  
"Love. Who needs it." Daisy muttered and rolled her  
eyes. This whole thing with Ezra and David was tearing  
her apart. She liked David a lot, but she loved Ezra.  
The only thing was she never felt any sparks. Or had  
she? Daisy pushed Ezra away awfully quickly after he  
shared his feelings for her. Maybe she had ended  
something before it had a chance. Sighing, Daisy set  
off towards breakfast deciding against going to the  
boy's dorm.   
  
Kat looked around the breakfast table and got teary  
eyed. It struck her that tomorrow would be her last  
breakfast at Horizon, with the Cliffhangers. She  
wasn't necessarily an emotional person, but Horizon  
was her home and this was her family. Now she had to  
go out into the world and start her life.  
Which was another worry. Her life. What was she going  
to do? College, maybe. She really didn't want to waste  
her time though. After everything that she had  
experienced at Horizon she wanted to help people too.  
She didn't want to sit in a class all day when she  
could be out there making it count. In fact the more  
she thought about the more she really wanted to stay  
at Horizon and help people there. Be a counselor, work  
with kids just like her.  
An added bonus would be that Hank was right in Agnus.  
Hank was yet another worry. Kat had said she needed  
time but now she was ready. After seeing him last  
night, dancing with him, and being held in his arms,  
Kat knew that she was ready for a relationship. Still  
that frightened her. Kat hated getting close to people  
because she always feared that they would die and that  
was just too much for her. But Hank wasn't dead and  
until he was Kat knew that she had to take advantage  
of their time. Which is why she needed to stay at  
Horizon.  
  
  
Sophie and Peter walked into the dining hall holding  
hands. The students started clapping upon seeing them.  
"I guess this means the morp was a hit," Peter said  
smiling at how great the day seemed.  
"The dance wasn't the only exciting thing," Sophie  
said to him softly.  
He knew what she meant. Being engaged was the greatest  
thing. They were gonna be together forever, and that  
was the thing that Peter wanted more than anything.  
Even kids.   
He and Sophie went to the Cliffhangers table.  
"Hey guys," Peter said. "Today is a special day."  
"Why is that?" Jules chirped.  
"Today is the day where you and I have private  
evaluations of the past year and the coming summer."  
"I don't get it. Whats so special?" Scott had a hint  
of tension in his voice as Shelby took his hand. "I  
thought nothing happened in the summer. Are our  
parents coming or something?"  
"I hope not. This is supposed to be a vacation."  
David's tone was dry.  
"Some of you, if you choose can have parents visit.  
We'll discuss this all privately. The meetings will go  
like this… Auggie, Daisy, David are the morning  
people. You guys come to my office right after  
breakfast. I don't know how long it'll take with each  
one of you-"  
"Depends on the fight we put up," David inserted.  
"-so the rest will just have to wait outside. Ezra,  
Jules, Scott, and Shelby are after lunch. Kat you and  
Sophie will go for a private chat somewhere."  
Kat looked surprised but smiled.  
"So morning people, come this way."  
Auggie got up and looked at Jules before following  
Peter. David gave Ezra a who's-the-man-now? look  
before following Daisy. Ezra groaned and thumped his  
head on the table.   
"Once again, there are other girls out there. Besides  
Daisy." Shelby looked at him, knowing it was a lost  
cause.  
"I just wish she knew what she was getting into." Ezra  
got up abruptly and looked at Sophie. "Where do the  
rest of us go?"  
"Jeff has activities for you guys today since Kat and  
I are going on a little hike."  
"Jeff? Your letting a teacher give us "activities".  
Please, we are going to play word games or something  
all day." Shelby liked Jeff okay, but the guy was a  
complete klutz and a teacher which added to his bore  
factor.  
"Shelby's right." Jules whined.  
"Give him a chance. He isn't half bad." Sophie  
motioned to Kat. "Lets get going. I already got a  
lunch packed. Don't worry though, we'll be back before  
dinner with time to spare."  
They left and went on their way.  
"Scott ya wanna go with me to the wood shed?"  
"She said nothing about getting wood?" Jules  
challenged.  
"Neither did I," Shelby replied.  
"I'd love too but we got to go with Jeff or Peter will  
have our butts." Scott kissed Shelby quickly.  
"I guess you guys get to hang with me today." Jeff  
walked up happily.  
"Guess so." Shelby plastered her best Jule's smile and  
got up. "C'mon Scott lets go!"  
"Great my girlfriend is possessed by my ex." Scott  
recognized her Jules impression quickly.  
"Shelby, I know you wanted to be like me but that is  
taking it too far," Jules got up too.  
"Lets go you guys," Jeff's voice had traces of  
patience that was wearing so the girls didn't push it.  
  
  
  
Auggie had left Peter's office with a smile and now as  
David came out he too smiled.  
"Daddy dearest will not be coming to Horizon, will not  
pass go, and will not collect $200."  
"Lucky you." Daisy couldn't help but smile but  
regretted it instantly. Wouldn't want him to think  
that I like him, she thought.  
"Daisy your next!" Peter called from inside.  
Daisy came through the door cool as a cucumber. "You  
rang?"  
"Sit. Daisy since your dad is in rehab I wanted to  
know if you would like him to visit?"  
"Depends. Does he want to visit?"  
"Well he hasn't formally contacted me, no, but I think  
her really would like to come and see you."  
"No. If he asks then he could come down for a weekend.  
But I'm not gonna plead for him. He doesn't deserve  
that."  
"Daisy, sooner or later someone has to make the first  
move. You have the power."  
"And I choose not to use it. Are we done?" Daisy was  
already standing up.  
"Yes, but just remember about Kat's party tonight  
okay?"  
"Alright." Daisy made it to the door quickly and  
walked into the hall feeling the tears welling up. Her  
dad couldn't even be a parent and now she was supposed  
to do his job. No way, not going to happen. Ezra  
suddenly came out of a door in the hallway. Daisy  
quickly turned her head not wanting him to see her  
tears.  
"Daisy? Whats the matter? Whats going on?" Ezra had so  
much concern in his voice that she began to cry.  
"Nothing Ezra. Nothing." Daisy stumbled blindly away  
and went back to Peter's office.  
"Daisy-" he saw her tears and stopped. Peter got up  
from his desk and hugged her.  
"I lied, I do need him. I need a daddy." She managed  
to get out. "I need somebody too."  
"I'm here," Peter hushed her sobs. "Its okay I'm  
here."  
"Me too," Ezra came in and wrapped his arms around  
her.  
Daisy closed her eyes and felt the warm tears fall  
down her cheeks. She felt safe and warm and suddenly  
knew that it would be alright.  
  
After lunch Daisy and Ezra finally reappeared to the  
group. Daisy looked like she had been crying and  
Shelby was worried, but when she saw Ezra she figured  
that he probably was who she needed right now. Jules,  
Ezra, Scott, and Shelby went to Peter's office and  
prepared to talk with him. Auggie had already told  
everyone at lunch that his folks were coming down in  
July for a whole week. He was thrilled and so was  
Jules.  
"And Jules I am sure they'll want you to do everything  
with us."  
"Auggie I don't know. I mean I don't want to be the  
third wheel…"  
"Jules you can't be the third wheel- there's going to  
be four people."  
"You know what I mean."  
"No I don't. Listen you are special to me and anything  
that I think is loveable they do too."  
Jules smiled at him and gave in. "Fine. You think I'm  
loveable?"  
"Every ounce. By the way Jules finish your lunch. You  
can't meet my parents if your in the hospital being  
tube fed."  
Jules silently cursed. How did he always know? She  
looked at her tummy, disgusted by its rolls. Oh well  
she knew what she had to do.  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom before Peter's office,  
okay?"  
Auggie looked at her suscpiciously and then said,  
"Alright. See you after okay?"  
"Bye."  
She hurriedly went to the bathroom and before she knew  
it she felt ten pounds lighter. That's better she  
thought.  
Now as she stood outside Peter's office she could hear  
her stomach growl. Luckily Scott and Shelby were  
across the room deep in love and didn't hear a thing.  
  
Scott brushed some hair out of Shelby's eyes. It gave  
her chills.   
"Cold?" Scott asked in a cute worried way.  
"Yeah, you wanna warm me up?" Shelby teased. She set  
her head back down on his chest and sighed contently.  
"I wonder if my dad is thinking of coming back."  
Scott's comment came out of nowhere. Since he had  
gotten back Shelby wondered what had happened with his  
dad, but she hadn't pushed it.  
"Scott, do you want to ya know, talk about it?" Shelby  
spoke carefully like walking on eggshells.  
"Yeah actually that was the problem. I wanted to talk  
about what happened with Elaine and my dad didn't.  
He'll never want to."  
"I'm sorry Scott." Shelby searched for better words  
but just looked at his eyes.  
"He said it was my fault. He said that I couldn't  
control myself. He said, he said-" Scott's emotions  
cut him off.  
"Scott its lies, all lies. You didn't do anything. You  
didn't deserve it. Remember, what you told me? It's  
not your fault either." Shelby spoke firm, and made  
Scott look in her eyes.  
"Thank you."  
"Someone has to remind you when your brain  
malfunctions," Shelby joked.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
Shelby felt that doubt again. Did he really want her?  
Why? She was dirty wasn't she? Shelby took a minute  
and realized that he knew it all but didn't know it  
all really.  
"Scott can we talk tonight? At the docks after lights  
out?"  
"Talk?"  
"Yes, talk. We need to."   
"Okay I guess."  
"Jules your up." Ezra was out of Peter's office.  
"What'd he say Ezra?" Scott asked.  
"My parents are coming again, but this time dad is  
coming for a weekend in July and mom for a weekend in  
August."  
"Sorry Ezra."  
"Don't be. Remember, I like my parents. Just not when  
they fight. That should be impossible now."  
Scott and Shelby laughed half heartedly.  
Ezra looked down the hall. "I guess I better be going.  
See what fun things Jeff has planned."  
  
Kat stopped and leaned against a rock. Sophie hadn't  
replied since Kat had mentioned her idea about staying  
at Horizon.  
"So would do you think?" Kat's curiosity was killing  
her.  
"I think that it is your decision Kat."  
"Do you think I'd be a good counselor, though?"  
"If it was what you wanted to do, and you had the  
right head counselor working with you then yeah,"  
Sophie finally grinned," I think you'd be great."  
Sophie hugged Kat.  
"Thank you."  
"Thank you Kat. People like you or what make this job  
worth it to Peter and to me. It was all you too. We  
guided but you were the one that did all the changing.  
I am so proud of you."  
"Sophie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This is what I want to do. I want to help people like  
you. I want to save kids without hope."  
"Kat, I think your going to do great." Sophie let go  
and they started walking. "Ready to go eat? It'll be  
your last dinner as a student."  
"Yeah." But its not the last one ever, Kat thought.  
Not by a long shot.  
  
Scott and Shelby ate dinner by themselves.   
"So is he coming?" Shelby said breaking the silence.  
"Nope."   
"Should I be sorry for you?" Shelby still couldn't  
read what he was thinking.  
"No. I don't want to talk about it now. How about you?  
Is your mom coming?"  
"Yeah she wants to see her girls." Shelby's thoughts  
went to Jess. Shelby didn't see Jess very much at  
Horizon since Jess was in middle school. She was in a  
different part of Horizon with the soon-to-be  
freshmen. She even ate at a different time. Still it  
was okay because Shelby knew that Peter would have her  
put in the Cliffhangers as soon as possible.  
"Will I meet her?"  
Scott's question caught Shelby off guard. "Do you want  
to?"  
"I'd love to."  
Shelby couldn't help her spreading smile. "Ok, she's  
coming in two weeks."  
"Alright then, it's a date." Scott smiled back for the  
first time since he got out of Peter's office.  
"A don't forget about tonight." Shelby added.  
"I couldn't even if I tried."  
  
  
Jules and Auggie sat side by side on the couch after  
she had gotten away from Peter's office.   
"She's coming?"  
"Yup. Mommy dearest and daddy #5 if they're still  
together."  
"Hal wasn't so bad, but your mom…"  
"I know." Jules nodded her head.  
"She just messes with your head. Makes you think that  
you have to be a stick and all that crap. It ain't  
fair Jules. You deserve better."  
"Like you."  
"Yeah whatever. I'm lucky to have a girl like you.  
Back in my neighborhood I would never find someone  
with your class, and looks, and brains, and with a  
heart like yours." Auggie leaned in closer with each  
word.  
"Not now Augusto. Meet me at the docks tonight after  
lights out."  
"Whatever you say." Auggie raised his hands in the air  
as if to say I surrender.  
Jules looked back at her half eaten meal and then  
looked at her tummy. For once it actually looked kind  
of small. With that thought she ate more.  
  
  
Daisy looked at David who was sitting next to her. She  
realized that she was staring a bit too long and  
looked back at Ezra across the table. Ezra was  
watching her look at David and had a jealous- hurt-  
puppy look going on. What was she going to do? She  
needed Shelby's help. She got up and made her way over  
to Scott and Shelby.  
"Hey kiddos, hate to interrupt but I would like to  
borrow Shelby, Scott."  
"Okay I guess."  
Shelby looked between the two of them. "Don't I have a  
say?"  
Daisy frowned.  
"Okay, Dais, I'm coming."  
They walked out the dining hall and went outside to  
the front stairs.  
"So, what did you wanna talk about?"  
Daisy paused and took a deep breath before begining.  
"I've got a choice to make, but I don't want to mess  
it up."  
"David or Ezra?"  
Daisy nodded.  
"Daisy do you want my opinion? Don't pick David. I  
know you may not have feelings for Ezra, but he has  
some for you and its killing him. He won't want me to  
tell you, but at the morp I found him in the kitchen  
with some, happy makers, so to speak."  
"Where did he get them from? Oh my god. I can't  
believe I wasn't there. I can't believe he didn't tell  
me." Daisy looked around feeling lost as her thoughts  
swallowed her.  
"Listen Daisy, just don't decide yet. Please."  
"Okay I guess."  
"Thank you. C'mon we got a party for Kat to get to!"  
"Two parties in two nights... the lucky children of  
Horizon get normal lives." Shelby draped an arm across  
Daisy's shoulder. Daisy sighed and put her head  
against Shelby's.   
  
  
Kat glanced around the dining room and suddenly  
realized that all the Cliffhangers had wandered off.  
She put her tray up on the counter and headed out to  
find them. She walked into the common room and  
suddenly there was a huge shout of "SUPRISE!" and the  
whole group was there.  
"We thought that you could use a private party with  
the people you'll miss the most," Daisy said oozing  
with the sarcasm that Kat had grown to love.  
Kat glanced at Sophie who nodded her head. This meant  
that she had talked to Peter about Kat becoming a  
counselor.  
"Actually you guys, I have an anouncement to make. I  
will become a counselor here at Horizon, next year."  
Jules did her excited screech. Auggie patted her on  
the back.  
"Way to go Cate."  
"Yeah." Scott gave her a congratulatory nod.   
Shelby smirked. "Congrats, I guess."  
David, Daisy and Ezra all murmured general responses.  
Kat smiled to herself. This is my home, she thought.  
  
David came up behind Daisy. "Come outside with me  
Dais. Just for a second, okay?"  
Daisy glanced at Ezra who was talking to Kat. "Okay.  
But only for a sec."  
They walked out the door and down the steps towards  
the Gazebo area.  
"So what's this about Romeo?" Daisy had just gotten  
the words out when David leaned in and kissed her. No  
sparks. Daisy pulled away. "No David, not now."  
"What? Why not now?" David looked irritated.  
"Its just… well its Ezra."  
"Ezra?"  
"Yes I'm worried about him. Shelby said that he had  
some drugs at the morp. I just don't think us together  
would help whatever he is going thr-"  
"Daisy when are you going to wake up?! The guy is weak  
okay. I knew he couldn't take it." David shut up after  
realizing his last remark.  
"Couldn't take what? What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing." David started walking backwards.  
"Don't you walk away from me. Did you know about the  
drugs?"  
David didn't reply.  
"Oh my God, you didn't, you couldn't have…" but the  
look on his face told her that he had. " You gave them  
to him. Didn't you?"  
David looked up into Daisy's eyes. "Daisy its not like  
that."  
"Not like what? You didn't give the person who I care  
about most something that could kill him? Answer me.  
So did you just put them in his hand? Or did you put  
them under his pillow? C'mon David lets talk!"  
"Daisy I did give them to him but…" David was lost for  
words.  
"Then there is nothing more to say."  
Daisy walked away.  
  
Ezra looked around the room for Daisy. Where had she  
gone? Daisy came through the door quickly, flushed.  
David followed close behind. Oh great, Ezra thought.  
Daisy headed straight for Ezra.  
"We need to talk, Ezra."  
Ezra put his drink down and followed her right back  
out the door she had just entered through.   
"Ezra, David just kissed me."  
Enough was enough, Ezra thought. "Why are you telling  
me this?"  
"Because there were no sparks."  
"A popular comment from you." Ezra's tone surprised  
even him.  
"I know. But the thing was I was thinking of you. Why  
didn't you tell me that David gave you drugs?"  
"I don't know Daisy… you just seemed happy I guess."  
"Ezra I could never be happy with someone that would  
put you in danger. You're my best friend and I love  
you-"  
Here it goes, he thought, Daisy and me friends only  
for the rest of eternity.  
"- and I want to give us a try. If you still want too  
also. I'm sorry, for what I said to you earlier about  
not wanting to be a couple. I was wrong, but I love  
you and that scared me. I'm ready now though. You're  
the one I want. Only you."  
Ezra couldn't think straight. Finally he found words.  
"Yes, I mean, um I forgive you, and yes I still want  
to give us a try." Ezra smiled.  
"Okay. So uh, what now?"  
"I guess we could go back in. Do you want to hold  
hands?"  
"Okay, that would be great. But Ezra one more thing."  
Daisy leaned over and kissed Ezra gently and then he  
kissed back. It was a short kiss, but Ezra was pretty  
sure that there would be more in the future. Then hand  
in hand they walked back into the party.  
  
Scott walked back to his dorm after he dropped off  
Shelby. Kat's party was over and Scott had only 20  
minutes until their rendevous (ron-de-vu). He dropped  
into his bed and closed his eyes. He wondered what  
Shelby wanted to talk about. Scott heard a noise as  
Ezra came in.  
"You look happy." Scott had seen Daisy and Ezra at the  
party.  
"I am, but I don't think Davey will be quite so  
thrilled."  
Scott laughed. "Sometimes the good guys do win."  
"Sometimes," Ezra said with a smile.  
"Well I got to go and meet with my girl," Scott said  
glancing outside and taking notice that it was  
technically light's out even though Auggie and David  
weren't back. Scott headed out the door and silently  
headed towards the docks. For how strict Horizon was,  
it was pretty easy for someone to sneak out at night.  
As Scott approached the docks he saw Shelby. "Hey  
you." He kissed her quickly.  
"Hey you. Want to sit down?"  
Scott could tell there was something that was on her  
mind and so they both took a seat on the edge of the  
dock.   
  
Jules giggled as Auggie kissed her nose. They were  
walking backwards towards the docks facing each other.  
The whole meeting thing was blown away since they  
couldn't tear each other away. They walked closer and  
closer to the docks-  
"What are you doing here?"  
Shelby's voice tore Jule's attention away from Auggie.  
"What does it look like?"  
Jule's could not believe her luck. The first time that  
she and Auggie finally snuck away to do what every  
other couple does, Shelby and Scott get to their spot  
first.  
"Hey, meat could you, ah... go?" Auggie couldn't find  
a nice way to put it.  
"Yeah." Scott had another place in mind.  
"Scott we were here first. We don't have to do  
everything for Princess, ya know?" Shelby wasn't about  
to go without stating her feelings. But she still  
wanted to talk to Scott so she sighed and stood up.  
"Fine. But Jule's this never happened so don't go  
thinking that were, you know, friends."  
"I wouldn't dare," but Jules smiled as she said it.  
"Thank you."  
Scott and Shelby headed toward the Gazebo area as  
Jules and Auggie returned to their earlier plans.  
Jules liked being in Auggie's arms because she knew  
she was safe there. And Auggie loved having her in his  
arms because he knew that he had someone to love and  
that someone could love him.  
  
Peter walked around his home tired beyond belief. He  
heard Sophie's steps behind him.  
"What do say Miss Becker? want to go to bed?"  
After last night Sophie had decided that she would  
move out of her trailer into Peter's house.  
"That would be great."   
Peter turned around and looked into her eyes. "I love  
you Soph. And we are going to be so happy together,  
you know that?"  
"Yeah I know. I love you too Peter." Sophie felt  
herself tearing up though. "But I just can't believe  
that-"  
"Sophie no, not this again. Do you know how many kids  
out there need to be adopted? Thousands and thousands.  
They need good parents like us."  
"But Peter it won't be the same, it won't be..."  
Sophie was starting to cry. Didn't he understand? she  
thought.  
"Sophie no more talk like this please. I love you and  
you are the one I want for forever. Children would  
just have been a bonus. But your my prize." Peter  
hugged Sophie tightly.  
"Peter, I am so glad that I found you."  
"Me too."  
  
Scott and Shelby sat side by side on a bench.  
"Scott I know that you wanted to know about me. But  
last time that we just hit the tip of the iceberg, you  
freaked. But it's time that I tell you what happened."  
Scott nodded casually but his face had an intent look  
on it.  
"When my stepdad started to abuse me I felt so awful  
because no one was helping me. And then one day I  
couldn't take it so I ran away. And like with Jess  
guys just started to pull up next to me. At first I  
was scared and told them to leave me alone. But then  
one day I got in a car and went with the guy."  
Shelby paused and looked away from Scott. "After we  
had finished, the guy gave me my clothes and some  
money and pushed me out the door. I felt so dirty, but  
then I started thinking that this was what I was made  
for. Because my stepdad had seen something in me that  
had made him abuse me, so these guys must have too. So  
then I started doing it full time."  
Shelby started to cry. "I don't know why Scott, and  
I'm sorry because I could have said no and I didn't. I  
guess thats the worst part. I'm not a victim."  
Shelby was full out crying now.  
"Shelby, you think that what happened does't make you  
a victim? You are so wrong. Those guys took advantage  
of you even if you did get in their cars. Its not your  
fault. Not even close." Scott wrapped his arms around  
her and she thought for a sec. For the first time she  
realized that she was a victim. And she let herself  
cry some more.  
When she was done crying she looked up at Scott.  
"Do you think were going to make it?"  
"You and me? Yeah I think so. Together we can take on  
anything, past or present."  
Shelby and Scott laid their heads together and hugged.  
Its going to be alright, Shelby thought.  
  
TBC  



End file.
